High School Murder
by CSIBeauty
Summary: It seemed odd for it to rain so much at East High!Then a mass murder escaped from a nearby prison. Soon students will disappear. Will Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay be able to stop fighting long enough to stop this madman before he kills again.Troyella
1. Chapter 1

I obviously do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I only own the story.

**High School Murder Chapter 1**

The rain was pouring down on the black top as many students rushed off of the buses and into the dry school. It had been raining for two days on and off at East High School. Troy and Gabriella sat on a bench in the commons as they attempted to dry their soaking wet clothes. Just as Chad and Jason walked up to the two.

"How long do you suppose it is going to rain like this?" asked Chad as he took a seat next to his drenched friends.

"Who knows?" said Troy ringing out his T- shirt.

"This is unusual weather around here." stated Gabriella pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah but I suppose we should be greatful. We never get rain." said Jason.

"Please! This rain is clearly a sign that the universe is obviously off balance." came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Sharpay standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Or this is your wasy to try to get Troy and Gabriella to give you their parts in the school musical. Not working!" said Chad.

"Whatever you'll be sorry you ever tried to take my place." she said mostly to Gabriella as she flipped her hair and strutted down the hallway.

"Can you beleive her. Trying to make it seem like Mother Nature is on her side." said Chad annoyed. "Ill see you two in homeroom." He grabbed his backback and headed toward his locker.

"You don't think she's going to try anything do you?" Gabriella asked Troy slightly frightened.

"Probably, but don't worry she can't do anything to us." answered Troy grabbing Gabriellas hand and heading to Mrs. Darbus's classroom.

In the classroom their was a buzz of excitment about the sudden rainstorm, but most of the others were talking about a most frightful occurance that happened overnight.

"Did you hear about that escaped mass murderer that escaped from that near by prison last night?" Ryan asked his uninterested sister.

"I heard about that." Tayler chimed in. " The police say that the guy had killed 25 people and just sat in the big pool of their blood laughing."

"Yeah right! Its probably just a huge set up trying to get the town to help pay for the new police force they want to put up out here." said Sharpay filing her nails.

"Do you seriously think that they would make up that kind of story to get some extra money?" asked Ryan.

"Why not? It seems like a good way for the town to fork over their cash." said Sharpay without looking up.

"Im sure thats it" said Kelsie sarcasticly. Sharpay gave her a dirty look. Just as Troy and Gabriella walked into the room.

"Though it would be a shame if the crazed murderer ended up comeing here wouldn't it." said Sharpay looking at Gabriella. Gabriella swallowed and took her seat.

"Shut up Sharpay! If the crazy murderer is gonna kill anyone first it will be you." said Ryan. Sharpay looked at him in amazment that he would even think about saying anything like that to her. The rest of the room seemed just as surprised.

Just then Mrs. Darbus walked in. "Settle down now! Class has started." she said. "To start off I would like to make an anouncement. Because of the recent breakout that Im sure you all have heard about, the principal feels that it would bu unsafe for anyone to go into the halls alone. So their will be bathroom breaks taken as a whole class."

"Is that really going to stop him from killing all of us as a group?" asked Chad.

"That is that! There will be no more talk of this matter." said Mrs. Darbus ready to teach.

"Should we even be here at school? My dad is going to be at home losing his mind knowing that Im this close to the break out." said one of the students in the back.

"Im sure that the principal will take care of talking to all of your parents. Now lets get on with our lecture on Shakespeare." she said beginning to teach, not noticing that most of the class was not really paying any attention to what she was saying.

"I can't beleive you said that to me!" Sharpay whispered to her brother.

"You know its true!" Ryan whispered back. At this point most of the people around them was listening to their conversation, including Troy and Gabriella.

"What you said was totally disrespectful to me." she said fakeing saddness.

"Please! You disrespect me all the time. Im just getting tired of it."

"Well if you think that Im . . ." Sharpay began, but she was interupted by a loud scream coming from the hallway and then silence. The class looked around at each other with frightened looks on their faces, as a tall shadowy figure stopped at their door.

Authors Note: Here is chapter one! Please reveiw! I will post chapter two when I get 3 reveiws. It is most appriciated! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Murder Chapter 2**

The door handle slowly began to turn. Silence filled the room as the door opened. Their was a huge sigh of releif as the principal came into the room.

"Im sorry for the disturbance, a young girl tripped in the hallway. I think she broke her leg. Mrs. Darbus could you come out her and help me with her?" he asked.

"Of Course!" she said walking out the door behind him.

"Im not so sure that being in school while a mass murderer on the loose is such a great idea." said Zeke from the back of the classroom.

"Yeah! Why would they keep us here when all of this is going on." said Gabriella clearly afraid.

"Maybe their trying to kill all of us!" said Sharpay smiling evily. Gabriella looked at her fearfully.

"Please Sharpay!" Ryan started. "Why do you always have to scare everyone?"

"Its what Im good at." she said

"Why do you have to be a hateful witch?" he replied. She just sat their mouth wide open. The rest of the class just starred until Troy broke the silence.

"Is this really the time to be fighting?"

"Nobody asked your opinion basketball boy." said Sharpay.

"He's right!" said Tayler. "While a mass murder is running free outside our school your sitting here fighting."

"Their right!" said Ryan.

"Whatever!" said Sharpay.

Jason got up from the back of the class and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Kelsie.

"Ive got to go to the bathroom." he said.

"You heard what Mrs. Darbus said, were not supposed to leave alone." said Gabriella.

"Then one of you come with me." he said waiting at the door. The rest of the class just looked at each other, but no one moved. "Thats what I thought." he said opening the door.

"Ok Ill come but Im waiting outside of the boys bathroom." said Kelsie reluctantly getting up and going to the door. As they left together, the rest of the class just watched in silence.

"Well there gonners." said Sharpay.

"Is there a heart in that over inflated chest of yours." said Tayler. All of the class laughed including Ryan.

"You annoying little know it all, you have no right to speak like that to me." she said clearly angry.

"Whats the matter Sharpay? Afraid that people will see you for who you really are, a barbie doll." said Ryan.

"You will all pay for this." she said leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

"Whats going on with you and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"I live with her. Thats whats going on. You only go to school with her. Im forced to share the house with her." he said.

"I can see how that would get annoying." said Troy.

"And ever since you and Gabriella got the leads in the school musical, all she does is whine about how she deserves the part and she was betrayed by the school. Sometimes I just her to shut up." said Ryan.

"You never seemed to act all that annoyed before." said Chad.

"I was, but Mom insists that shes my sister and I should be there for her."

"Wow! None of us knew that you fought with her so much." said Troy.

"I tried not to fight with her here, but Im just fed up with her." said Ryan.

"Hey guys! Mrs. Darbus has been gone a long time." said Zeke realizing that she had been gone over twenty minutes already.

"Who cares! I really don't care about Shakespeare." said Chad.

There was a scream from down the hall. Everyone looked at each other and got out of their seats. They went to the door and looked down the hall. Sharpay came running down the hall and ran right into Troy. He caught her before he fell and said, "Sharpay whats wrong?"

"The bathroom, blood." she said barely able to get the words out.

The rest of them looked down the long hallway to the bathroom. Gabriella swallowed hard before saying, "Didn't Kelsie and Jason go to the bathroom while ago."

Authors Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I felt that this was a good way to end the chapter. I will post again when I receive 4 reviews! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Murder Chapter 3**

Sharpay was shaking with fear, as they slowly moved down the hallway. They heard a loud crash and everyone screamed. Sharpay grabbed Ryans arm still shaking. "Ok who else thinks this is a really bad idea?" said Gabriella terrified.

"I think Im with Gabriella!" said Tayler ready to go back to the classroom.

"This is probably just a prank!" said Chad.

"A mass murderer escapes from prison, and you think that someone is pranking us?" said Ryan.

"Well! Its more like Im hoping!" said Chad showing some fear.

"Look! We have to try to find Jason and Kelsie." said Troy.

"What if theres nothing left to be found?" said Gabriella shakily. Sharpay shuddered. The rest of them stopped and looked at each other. Gabriella grabbed Troys hand as they slowly began advancing to the bathroom. The boys bathroom door opened and they all screamed. Out of the bathroom came Jason. "Whats with you guys?" he asked. There was a sigh of relief. "Where's Kelsie?" he asked looking around. They all just starred at each other and then at the girls bathroom. Gabriella moved slowly forward to the door. Sharpay tightened her grip on her brothers arm. She looked back at the group and opened the door. All except Sharpay peered inside. In the middle of the floor was a pool of blood. They all screamed and backed away from the door letting it close on its own.

"I think we should get out of here!" said Ryan hugging his sister.

"Whats... that?" said Gabriella out of breath pointing at something at the end of the hallway. Their was a long shadow in the windows at the front of the school.

"Its probably a tree branch." said Chad hopefully. They all stood perfectly still watching the shadow, they began to calm down when it didn't move. Then all of a sudden their was a bang on the front door. They all screamed and ran down the hallways. Troy stopped at the door leading to the library. "In here!" he called to the rest of them. They all tumbled inside. Shaking fearfully.

"Whats going to happen to us?" said Sharpay.

"Im not going to let anything happen to you." said Ryan.

"Really? I seem to remember you telling her that the murderer would kill her first." said Chad.

"Hey! She my sister and we may fight sometimes, but . . ." began Ryan.

"Look! Were all scared! I think we just need to calm down and think." said Gabriella.

"Where's Jason?" asked Tayler looking around the room. They all looked at the door.

"We have to go get him!" said Zeke who until now has been very quiet.

"Go out there? Are you nuts?" said Tayler.

"Jason is out there?" said Zeke.

"By now I bet he's not!" said Tayler. "Look its great that you want to be all heroic and save your friend, but you could get the rest of us killed."

"I hate to say it, but she's right Zeke. If we go out there to get him, we could be next." said Troy.

"Fine." he said sitting in the corner.

"How do you know were safe in here?" asked Sharpay still holding on to Ryan.

"Its better than staying in the hallway!" said Gabriella trying to be reassuring. They all sat there in silence for a while, until they heard the sound of a book drop. They all turned to the area of the library where it came from.

"What was that?" said Gabriella.

"I don't think I want to stick around to find out." said Troy opening the door. They all flooded out of the library and quickly headed down the hall and to the gym. They closed the doors and looked around the dark empty gym.

"Ok I think we should be ok in here!" said Troy. "There is nothing to hide behind here."

"This is getting crazy. We should just leave right now and go home." said Chad.

"And how do you suppose we get home? The buses are not coming back until 3 and it is 9:45 now." said Tayler looking at her watch.

"Wait wheres Sharpay?" said Ryan looking around franticlly.

"He got her!" said Gabriella about to cry. Ryan headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" said Tayler.

"I promised her that I would keep her safe, and Im not breaking that promise." he said leaving the gym.

They all looked at each other with fear. There was only five of them left now!

Authors Note: I appriciate all of you who have been reveiwing my story, and ask that you contenue to reveiw. I never knew so many people would like this story. I will post the next chapter when I can. And so that you know I do except all reveiws.


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Murder Chapter 4**

"Were all going to die!" said Gabriella freaking out.

"Calm down! We will be fine as long as we stick together." said Troy holding her.

"But what are we going to do? We gonna be stuck here all day, running from a crazy murderer. Well never make it home!" she said beginning to cry.

"Look! Its all going to be fine!" said Chad. "We know this school better than that guy. We can make it!"

"Yeah! We have this place wired." said Zeke. Suddenly a scream came down the hallway.

"Sharpay!" said Gabriella.

"Come on! We can go out the back door" said Troy grabbing Gabriellas hand and leading the five of them out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" said Tayler.

"The auditorium!" said Troy. "He can get in from the back, but if we stay on stage behind the curtains he can't see us, and then we can go back out through the back doors."

"Are you sure we are going to be alright?" said Gabriella.

"Trust Me!" Troy replied with a faint smile. Gabriella smiled back as they contenued to walk down the dark hallways.

"Here we are!" said Troy. The curtains looked blood red in the darkness of the theatre. They all sat down on the stage when they noticed someone was missing.

"What happened to Zeke?" said Chad. They looked behind them and noticed their friend had not followed.

"Ok I don't know how much more of this I can take!" said Tayler beginnig to panic.

"It will be ok!" said Troy. "Im sure he just went to look for Jason."

"Sure! And then he dies too." said Gabriella.

"Ok I think we all just need to calm down, and relax." said Troy.

"He's right! Freaking out will only make things worse." said Chad trying to sound brave.

"Is . . that . . blood?" said Gabriella pointing to a bucket laying in the middle of the floor.

"Its probably just paint!" said Chad going to the bucket and looking in.

"Please don't tell me your going to touch it." said Tayler.

"Will you relax. It is paint! I can smell it." said Chad.

"Ok!" said Tayler slowly. Their was a loud crash in the hallway and they all ran out the back door of the theatre. And stopped outside the door.

"What do you think that was?" asked Gabriella hoping for reassurance.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep moving." said Chad.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea." said Troy. The four of them walked slowly down the abandoned hallway. The lights flickered slightly and it seemed as if it was getting colder in the building. They huddled close together, as they looked down every corridor to make sure there was no one waiting for them. Troy suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" said Gabriella with fear in her voice. Troy just pointed to a blood spatter in front of his feet. They quickly walked around the spatter and contenued down the silent hallway. They reached another classroom and huddled inside it.

"Who's blood do you think that is?" asked Gabriella sitting at a table.

"I think its best if we don't know." said Chad.

"I agree!" said Tayler sitting next to Gabriella.

"What do we do know?" Chad asked Troy. The girls both looked at him waiting for the answer.

"Why am I the leader here?" asked Troy.

"You've always been the leader." said Chad. Troy sat down thinking. The others just starred at him.

"I think we should sit here for a few minutes and then keep moving." said Troy. The others looked away satisfied with his answer. They began to hear a pounding sound.

"Is that coming from in here?" asked Tayler.

"It sounds like he's in the ventilation system." said Troy. He grabbed Gabriellas hand and they all headed into the hallway. They quickly walked in every direction they could think of, hoping that the maniac would not be able to follow them. There was another loud crash and they began to run down the halls turning at every corner. Troy opened the door of a janitors closet and went inside. It was so dark that he could not see his hand in front of his face.

"Could someone find the light?" he asked into the darkness.

"I think I found it!" said Gabriella turning it on. "Tayler and Chad are gone!" said Gabriella tearfully.

"Its going to be ok!" said Troy unsure if what he was saying was actually true. "Listen to me Gabriella! We are going to get out of this ok?" She just nodded her head as she hugged him. The door handle began to turn slowly. Troy and Gabriella just stood there frozen in fear as the door flew wide open.

Authors Note: Hows that for a cliff hanger. You all better reveiw and I will post again when I can!! Thanks Much!


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Murder Chapter 5**

"Ryan! Sharpay!" yelled Gabriella in shock. Ryan and Sharpay quickly entered the room and closed the door. They both had some blood on their clothes.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Troy.

"When everyone went running, I couldn't keep up. I just sort of walked through the hallways hoping to run into you guys, and then that guy came up behind me." Sharpay explained.

"I saw the guy with a knife and. . ." Ryan began.

"he hit him in the head with a pipe." said Sharpay finishing his sentence. "What happened to Zeke, Chad, and Tayler?"

"There gone!" said Gabriella.

"We better get going. He's not! I knocked him out, but I bet he's angry." said Ryan.

"Ok lets get out of here." said Troy mostly to Gabriella. They proceeded to move down the dark hallway. They saw a figure running to them. They were about to run away from it until they realized who it was.

"Mrs. Darbus!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh thank goodness your here." she said out of breathe. "The murderer is in the school."

"We know!" they all said together.

"Where are the others?" she asked noticing that there were only four of them there. They all just looked at each other. "Oh for heavens sake." she said realizing what happened to the others.

"Mrs. Darbus, we have to get out of here." said Gabriella.

"I know my dear. Come with me!" she said leading them down the hall. They walked closely behind her finally feeling safe. The coldness in the school seemed to finally lift up. Then Mrs. Darbus screamed and fell to the ground. A tall man with messy hair stood before them with an evil grin on his face. They all screamed. He brought up a bloody knife and they ran. The man chased them gaining speed. Sharpay stopped and kicked him in the neck with her high heels. He fell to the ground and they contenued to run. They ran into a nearby classroom and shut the door. "Is eveyone ok?" asked Troy. They nodded out of breathe.

"What about Mrs. Darbus?" asked Gabriella. They all just looked at each other. "This is insane we can't keep running."

"Shes right!" said Ryan. "I say we fight back."

"With what?" asked Troy.

"He has a knife! If we can stay far enough away from him, he can hurt us." said Sharpay.

"How do you know he doesn't have a gun?" asked Troy.

"If you want to stay here then fine, but were going to stop this guy once and for all." said Ryan leaving the classroom with Sharpay following behind him.

"Im coming!" Gabriella shouted to them.

"What?" said Troy.

"I don't want to sit here and wonder if their still alive. Im going to help." said Gabriella following.

"Alright! Ill come!" said Troy clearly beaten.

"Really?" replied Gabriella.

"I won't let anything happen to you." said Troy with a smile. Gabriella smiled back.

"Good! Lets just go!" said Sharpay.

The four of them walked down the hall careful not to make too much noise. They made it to janitors closet and opened the door. They looked around at the scattered items trying to find something they could use to fight back with. Troy picked up a hammer, and turned around to see the murderer behind him with the knife raised high about to stab Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" yelled Troy. She ducked out of the way just in time. He raised the knife again ready to strike back and Sharpay punched him right in the nose. He dropped the knife and grabbed his nose. He backed out of the closet. Just then a police officer came behind him and cuffed him. Another officer looked into the closet and said "Are you kids alright?" They all nodded as the carried the man off to the police car. "Your all real lucky. This man could have killed you."

"Yeah!" said Troy. "but we made it."

"What about the others?" said Gabriella.

"We found one of your teachers in the hallway. She will be fine. He missed any vital organs. We also found a young girl locked in a closet upstairs she says her name is Kelsie, their were also two young people in the front of the school when we got here, Chad and Tayler, they are waiting outside, and their were many bodies found." said the officer. They all looked at each other. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to come with me so I can ask you a few questions." They all nodded and followed him out of the school. Outside the sun was finally shining brightly.

Authors Note: I know many of you are super sad that this story is now over, but fear not. I have decided because of the popularity of this story, _I plan to write another High School Musical murder mystery._ So keep watch out for my next murder mystery. Please tell me what you thought of this story and your opinion about me writing another.


	6. Authors Note!

**Authors Note:**

Just wanted to let people know, if your interested, I have posted the first chapter of my new High School Musical murder mystery. It is called _East High Murder. _If you liked this story you may like this one two. Just don't forget to review it if you read it. I hope you like it. And by the way the sequel to this story is also posted called _High School Murder 2: Revenge_. Please Read and Reveiw as well!


End file.
